broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Miscellaneous unorganized material/KTNV-TV
KTNV-TV, channel 13, is an ABC-affiliated television station licensed to Las Vegas, Nevada which is owned by Journal Broadcast Group and serves as the ABC affiliate for the Las Vegas Valley, southern Nevada and northwest Arizona. The station's studios are based out of nearby Paradise, with the station transmitting from Mount Arden next to CBS affiliate KLAS-TV (channel 8)'s facility. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTNV-TV&action=edit&section=1 edit History The station signed on the air for the first time on May 4, 1956 as KSHO-TV. The station was Journal's second television station (and its first television station acquisition outside of Milwaukee), having purchased it in 1979. It changed its callsign to KTNV-TV on March 2, 1980 (the -TV suffix was removed from 1988 to 2009).[1] Formerly, KTNV transmitted from a tower right outside the station at the intersection of Desert Inn Road and Valley View Boulevard, on the quadruple border of city of Las Vegas, Township of Spring Valley, Township of Paradise, and Township of Winchester. The tower is a unique and visible landmark throughout the Las Vegas Valley. In 2004, KTNV became the only area TV station to fly its news helicopter at nights for the 11 PM newscast. It has since stopped flying the Action Newshawk during the 11 PM newscast. On December 15, 2007 KTNV became the third television station in Las Vegas to broadcast local news in High Definition. The station also unveiled its new digital production facilities and news set on the same day. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTNV-TV&action=edit&section=2 edit Programming KTNV carries ABC network programming largely in its entirety, with few preemptions. Over the past several years, KTNV has been phasing out expensive syndicated programming and replacing it with either news, or more recently, self-produced lifestyle programming. Most notably, in 2004 KTNV lost Oprah to rival KLAS-TV (replacing it with local news) and in 2009 KTNV failed to renew morning talk show Regis & Kelly (replacing it with the Morning Blend). http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTNV-TV&action=edit&section=3 edit Morning Blend Following the lead of many Journal stations, The Morning Blend was launched in KTNV's 9am hour on July 6, 2010. The morning program, hosted by Dao Vu and Shawn Tempesta, is a mix of paid and unpaid segments. All segments which promote a certain product or company are clearly disclaimed on air. The show is produced through the sales and advertising departments and has no connection to KTNV's newsroom. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTNV-TV&action=edit&section=4 edit 7PM Lifestyle Program Beginning in September 2010, KTNV will produce a 30 minute lifestyle program to replace Extra. This program is also being produced through the sales and advertising departments and will have no ties to KTNV's newsroom. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTNV-TV&action=edit&section=5 edit Digital television The station's digital channel is multiplexed: After the digital television transition date of June 12, 2009 [1], KTNV's digital broadcasts moved back to channel 13. As with all of Journal's television stations, the station also added the "-TV" suffix to its calls to become KTNV-TV. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTNV-TV&action=edit&section=6 edit News operation KTNV's newscasts have been called: "News 13 Inside Las Vegas", "News 13", "13 Inside Las Vegas", and "Channel 13 News". This was discontinued in 2003 in favor of the current "Action News" campaign. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTNV-TV&action=edit&section=7 edit News/station presentation Newscast titles *''KSHO-TV News'' (1956-1970s) *''The 5 O' Clock Report/The 10 O' Clock Report'' (1960s) *''News 13'' (1970s & 1980s–1987) *''13 News Scene'' (1970s) *''Action News 13'' (1970s) *''Channel 13 News'' (1987–1992) *''News 13: Inside Las Vegas'' (1992–2003) *''13 Inside Las Vegas'' (2003) *''Channel 13 Action News'' (August 2003–present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTNV-TV&action=edit&section=9 edit Station slogans *''Las Vegas' Television is Channel 13'' (early 1970s) *''If It's News, It's On NewsWatch 13'' (mid-late 1970s) *''Las Vegas Turns Us On'' (late 1970s) *''13 Belongs'' (early 1980s) *''We're the Team'' (mid-1980s) *''Turn to the Channel 13 News'' (late 1980s) *''Las Vegas is Watching KTNV'' (1990-1992, derived from ABC's "America's Watching ABC" campaign) *''Inside Las Vegas'' (early 1990s-2003) *''Breaking News. Solving Problems.'' (2003-2008) *''You Ask, We Investigate'' (2008-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Television.svg This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTNV-TV&action=edit&section=10 edit Newscasts Weekdays *Action News at 5 AM - 5-6 AM *Action News at 6 AM - 6-7 AM *Morning Blend - 9-10 AM *Action News at Midday - 11 AM-12 NOON *Action News at 4 PM - 4-4:30 PM *Action News at 5 PM - 5-5:30 PM *Action News at 6 PM - 6-6:30 PM *Action News at 6:30 PM - 6:30-7 PM *Action News at 11 PM - 11-11:35 PM Weekends *Action News at 5 AM - 5-6 AM *Action News at 6 AM - 6-7 AM *Action News at 8 AM - 8-8:30 AM *Action News at 6 PM - 6-6:30 PM *Action News at 11 PM - 11-11:35 PM http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTNV-TV&action=edit&section=11 edit On-air staff http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTNV-TV&action=edit&section=12 edit Current (as of July 2010) Anchors *Tricia Kean - weekdays at 4 and 5 PM *Jessica Lovell - weekend mornings (5-7 and 8-8:30 AM) *Blake McCoy - weekends at 6 and 11 PM *Nina Radetich - weeknights at 6, 6:30 and 11 PM *Lisa Remillard - weekday mornings "Action News This Morning" (5-7 AM) and 11 AM *Casey Smith - weekday mornings "Action News This Morning" (5-7 AM) and 11 AM *Steve Wolford - weekdays at 4, weeknights at 5, 6, 6:30 and 11 PM 13 Action News Weather First *Bryan Scofield (NWA Seal of Approval) - Chief Meteorologist; weekdays at 4, weeknights at 5, 6, 6:30 and 11 PM *Christian Boris - Meteorologist; weekend mornings (5-7 and 8-8:30 AM) *Ashlee DeMartino - Meteorologist; weekends at 6 and 11 PM *Mike Tsolinas (AMS Seal of Approval) - Meteorologist; weekday mornings "Action News This Morning" (5-7 and 9-10 AM) and 11 AM Sports Team *Doug Kezirian - Sports Director; weeknights at 6, 6:30 and 11 PM Reporters *Annette Arreola *Rikki Cheese *Katie Crowther *Elizabeth Crum - Political Analyst *Drew Karedes *Tricia Kean - "Contact 13 Problem Solvers" consumer reporter *Heather Klein *Jessica Lovell *Roger Mulet - "Action News Hawk" pilot *Blake McCoy *Tina Patel *Nina Radetich - "You Ask, We Investigate" reporter *Kim Smith - "Problem Solver Traffic" in-studio reporter *Darcy Spears - "Contact 13 Problem Solvers" chief investigative reporter http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTNV-TV&action=edit&section=13 edit Former *Heather Angel - reporter *Jena Anton - morning anchor (1999-2002) *Bob Bailey - anchor (1965-1971) *Bob Barnard - reporter (1984-1986; now at WTTG in Washington, DC) *Valentina Batiste - reporter *Christine Beltran - reporter/weekend mornings anchor (2005-2007; now Director of Marketing for Centennial Hills Hospital in Las Vegas) *Annie Blanco - reporter *Shawn Boyd - reporter (2001-2005; now Investigative & Special Projects Producer; CBS-13 KOVR, Sacramento) *Scott Burton - reporter (now at KGW-TV in Portland, OR) *Jay Cantrell - evening anchor (early 1980s) *Christine Chang *Christine Connolly - reporter (1999-2002) *Wendee Lee Curtis - traffic anchor/entertainment reporter (left KTNV to tour with "Stomp") *John Daly - evening anchor (1990-1994; later host of the syndicated series Real TV) *Mike Daly - evening anchor/reporter/sports reporter (1969-1970) *Ben Deci - reporter *Mike Dello Stritto - reporter *Mario Diaz - weekend sports anchor/reporter *Dennis Evans - sports anchor *Paula Francis - evening anchor (1985-1990; now anchor at KLAS-TV) *John Futrell - reporter *Ron Futrell - sports/morning anchor/reporter (1984-2008) *Michael Geeser - weekend anchor (now media/government relations director for AAA Nevada) *Cheryl Getuiza - reporter (2004-2007; now at WOFL-TV Orlando FL) *Jackie Glass - reporter (now a Las Vegas district court judge) *John Goulet - weekend morning meteorologist *Jeff Gradney - reporter *Ken Hamilton - evening anchor (1996-2001) *Kristine Harrington - reporter (2006-2008; now at KTVK-TV in Phoenix, AZ) *Stephen Jackson - weekend sports anchor (mid 1980s-mid 1990s) *Mike Kirsch - reporter *Cara Liu - reporter (now at KPHO in Phoenix) *Dave Malkoff - reporter (2000-2003; now at KTLA-TV in Los Angeles) *Shannon Martindale - reporter *Marc Martinez - reporter (1996-2002; now weekend anchor at KSAZ-TV in Phoenix, AZ) *George Maupin - sports anchor (1980s; now morning forecaster for KHQ-TV in Spokane, WA) *Alyson McCarthy - anchor/reporter (now at KLAS-TV) *Melissa McCarty - reporter (2005-2007; now at kcbs Los Angeles) *Glen Meek - investigative reporter (1988-1992 and 2003-2006) *Kyle Meenan - evening anchor (1987-1990; later host of ESPN's "Outdoor Newsbreak"; now at WTLV in Jacksonville, FL) *Mark Pfister - weekday morning meteorologist *L.P. Phillips - reporter (1992-1994; now at KDAF and KRLD-AM in Dallas) *Rob Piercy - morning anchor (now at KING-TV in Seattle) *Dr. Jon Potter - meteorologist (late 1980s; moved to KYRK Power 97.1 FM, then just became a DJ thereafter) *Cathy Ray - evening anchor/reporter (1994-2007) *Angela Rodriguez - anchor/reporter (1986-2000) *Regina Ruiz - reporter *Kim Sherwood - anchor/reporter (1990-2005; next to CCTV 4 in China, then at KVBC as assistant news director) *Mark Sayre - anchor (1994-2006) *Steve Schorr - anchor (1980s; now vice president of Cox Communications in Las Vegas) *Bryan Salmond - sports anchor *Brian Samudio - sports anchor (now sports anchor at KRNV-TV in Reno, NV) *Amanda Sanchez - weather anchor (2007-2009) *Veronica Sanchez - reporter (now at KPNX-TV in Phoenix, AZ) *Tiffani Sargent - anchor/reporter (now at WCAV/WAHU-LD/WVAW-LD in Charlottesville, VA) *Ted Textor - chief meteorologist (1997-2000) *Denise Saunders - reporter (2007) *Tamara Vaifanua - reporter (2006-2007; younger sister made it past the Hollywood group of 2009 American Idol) *Steve Weiss - "Weiss' World" feature reporter (1981-1985) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTNV-TV&action=edit&section=14 edit Translator stations KTNV can also be seen on the following translator stations: *'K04GT' Bullhead City, Arizona *'K59EX' Bullhead City, Arizona/Laughlin, Nevada *'K13LV' Caliente, Nevada *'K04HF' Panaca, Nevada *'K13LU' Ursine, Nevada *'K42AA' Pahrump, Nevada *'K11IV' Pioche, Nevada http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTNV-TV&action=edit&section=15 edit External links *KTNV website *Query the FCC's TV station database for KTNV **Query the FCC's TV station database for K04GT **Query the FCC's TV station database for K59EX *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KTNV-TV *http://www.forbes.com/feeds/ap/2009/02/12/ap6044561.html http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTNV-TV&action=edit&section=16 edit References #'^' http://hraunfoss.fcc.gov/edocs_public/attachmatch/DA-06-1082A2.pdf